The Bloody Red Bluejay
"Mom, can I get a pet?" Said the little girl named Cristal. Cristal is only 8 years old and wanted a pet ever since she learned about them. She loves nature and wants to explore it. All though she is eight, she has a brain of a four-year-old and talks like she is four too. She loves all animals, but if she had to pick a favorite it would be birds. She Just LOVES THEM!!! Her mom and dad aren't big animal lovers and would never allow pets. One time her mom got a little puppy, but the next day the dog was missing and was soon found outside their home, Dead. "No," The girl mom said. " I'm never going to get an animal Cristal, we've been over this." A frown spread across Cristal's face. Cristal was both sad and angry. Cristal is never usually mad at anyone. She has always been the sweet girl that did everything she was told. "WHY?! I DO EVERYTHING YOU TELL ME TOO AND I NEVER GET IN TROUBLE. THE THING THAT HAPPENED WITH THE OTHER DOG WOULDN'T HAP..... she was cut-off. "I DID EVERYTHING TO MAKE YOU HAPPY AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME?!" Her mother's face was full of anger, a vein looking like it was about to pop from her forehead. "THE ANSWER IS NO AND IT ALWAYS WILL BE, AND THAT'S FINAL!" "B-But." she stuttered in utter horror from her mother's outburst. Her mother never yelled at her like that before. "I SAID IT'S FINAL!!" She went up to Cristal and slapped her across the face. Cristal was very surprised that her mom did that "Mo-mom, Why?" Cristal then ran out of the house to the forest. *** Cristal ran and ran for hours not looking back. 'why' she thought. Cristal suddenly tripped and landed on her face. Ow" She mumbled. She got to her feet right away and was going to run again when she saw something on the ground. It had wings and a beak. Cristal knew right away it was a bird but near the bird there was red. Cristal was confused on what it was so got up and went towards it for a better view. When she got closer, she realized what it was. It was blood. There was blood everywhere and on the bird. Cristal assumed that the bird was hurt. "Did someone hurt you birdy, don't worry I was hurt too and won't hurt you." , said Cristal. The bird was a Bluejay but to Cristal, it looked red so she thought it was a red bluejay. "I'm going to help you, you are going to be my pet and nobody is going to take you away from me," Cristal said quietly. She then picked up the bird and ran deeper in the forest. *** Cristal finally made it to a stop in the forest. She stopped at a tree with a hole in the middle of it. "Birdy I know we just met but your my best friend!" Cristal said with excitement. She talked with the Bluejay till sunset then decided to go to sleep. "Goodnight bird, I love you, " Cristal said before going to sleep. She was never found again. *** Her parents looked and looked for Cristal and called the police but the body was never found. But, one day when a boy was walking in the forest, He saw her head in the tree with the hole in the middle of it. The police came and inspect everything around her head but the only evidence was a red feather by her head. The boy that found her one day was running from his parents when he tripped and saw something. He went to see what it was and it was that bloody red Bluejay but the blood on him wasn't his blood but Cristal's. Credit to CreepypastaGirl5151 Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Animulz Category:Blood Category:Shok ending